I Love You, Do You Love Me
by MYthoughtsSHOULDbeHEARD
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a very close relationship, Both have affections for each other but don't know how to come out and say it. Everyone knows that Loke loves Lucy but she doesn't share the same feelings. One Day in an attempt to try and make Lucy fall head over feels in love with him, Loke accidentally causes Natsu and Lucy to switch bodies. Will they tell each other how they feel?


Natsu and Lucy have a very close relationship, Both of have affections for each other but don't know how to come out and say it. Everyone knows that Loke loves Lucy but she doesn't share the same feelings. One Day in an attempt to try and make Lucy fall head over feels in love with, Loke accidentally causes Natsu and Lucy to switch bodies. After realising how Lucy feels for him, Natsu attempts to admit his feelings. Will everything go according to plan or will Loke stand between there relationship

**Hello Readers, I know what your thinking why am i writing this one and not writing more of my SaSu story. Well other than the fact that i've been so busy, im having writers blog and decided to write a story for Fairy Tail since i love Fairy Tail. If you are a fan of my SaSu story and like Fairy Tail, then you will love this story. Believe Me. Just to let you know the main POV's are Lucy's and Natus's Now Read On My Fellow Fairy Tail Lovers...**

* * *

_When Things Start To Get Weird_

Lucy's POV:

The Sun shone through the slightly opened curtains in my bedroom, The rays felt so warm on my face it made me forget it was the middle of winter. I slowly started to sit up in my bed, but i was to busy indulging in the suns glorious rays and the warmth of my soft blankets. I gave my eyes a quick rub, trying to get out as much sleepy dirt as i possibly could. When i fully opened my eyes i got the shock of my life, even though i tend to get this shock every morning its still a little annoying but i'm used to it now. I began my usual yell at Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy for barging into my house without even the slightest knock or any type of permission at all. Natsu gave me one of his huge smiles, It made me feel warm inside a sort of cozy feeling it made me want to smile back.

"Hey Lucy, Glad to See You're Awake!" Natsu said whilst getting up to raid my fridge of its food

"Can't you guys ever come at a normal time" I stared at the clock "Instead of 6:30 in the morning" I gave a gentle sigh, they will never learn

"Sorry Lucy, but we just got another request and wanted to head out as soon as possible" Erza said firmly whilst helping herself to some of my tea

"Yeah and its a really good job, I'm gonna be able to fully kick some ass" Natsu said whilst stuffing his face

"More Like getting your ass kicked" Gray said whilst attempting to read my second novel

"You can't read that" I said whilst snatching the pile of papers from Grays hands "I promised Levi she could read it first, AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Gray gave me a confused look, then realised that he was no longer in his baggy pants and white shirt only his underwear. Everyone laughed including Gray, this was what usually happened so it didn't come as a shock. After i had stopped laughing i went and sat down at the table next to Erza and poured some tea.

"So whats the request" I asked before taking a sip of some herbal tea Erza had prepared

"A Group of Bandits have kidnapped some rich guys daughter, and he wants her back" Erza said before pouring herself some more tea

"Ok, So whats the reward?" I asked before taking another sip of tea

"3 MIWION WEWELS, CAN YOU WEWIEVE IT!" Natsu yelled with a mouth full of food

"You Idiot, learn to swallow before you talk, jeez the reward is 3 million jewel" Gray said whilst hitting Natsu on the head

What you say, ice head"

"Nothing hot head"

"Ice jerk"

"Fire Idiot"

"Loser"

"No brainer" Then they started a fist fight I let out a small sigh

"Oh man there they go again, and this early in the morning to" I turned around and continued to drink my tea, then Erza got up

"You two Idiots need to stop all this commotion and start acting like friends or else i'll get involved" Erza gave them an evil stare, then Natsu and Gray linked arms

"Of Course, look at us we are the best of friends just having a friendly fight" Gray said in a nervous voice

'Aye" Natsu said in a happy type voice

"Stop acting like weirdoes, you'll probably break something" I yelled as i got up and headed for my wardrobe

"I'm going to get changed, wait outside and i'll meet you down there" I said, everyone nodded and left my house, i looked at clock it said 7:05 then I quickly ran around locked every door, window and every other way into my house just incase some breaks in (Natsu Most Likely). After that i let out a relaxed sigh and oped up my wardrobe to get changed. I pulled out my blue and white top and my blue skirt. I was just about to get changed when suddenly Loke appeared beside me, i jumped back to see him just appear...again.

"Loke, What are you doing here" I said with a sort of angered look on my face

"I came to see if you need some lovin" Loke winked at me, thinking that would work. I didn't want to be mean

"Not right now Loke, I have to get dressed because i have a request and everyone is waiting" Hoping this would work

"(sigh) Ok, its just i never get to see you and i miss you. Can i have a hug" Loke opened up his arms

'Jeez does this guy ever give up' i thought to myself "Sigh Ok but only one and no funny business"

"I promise, don't you trust me" Loke had a huge grin on his face and it made me kinda suspicious. I walked into his arms and gave him a hug, his body was warm and comforting. I thought that this time he might not try and actually flirt with me, but boy was i wrong. Just as i thought he wasn't trying to flirt with me he decided to squeeze my butt cheeks. I jumped back and gave him an evil stare.

"Cut it Out Loke, Jeez you never change do you" I turned around and sat down on my bed

"Sorry i can't help it, you're just so alluring" I turned my head away annoyed with him "Lucy i love you and will always protect you, don't you know that"

Loke gave me a puppy dog like face "(sigh) Loke i know you do and i appreciate the fact that you want to protect me, but i don't think it would work"

"But how do you know it won't work, don't you love me" Loke is so stubborn and i couldn't just upset him

"I do, but I don't think a celestial spirit and a celestial wizard are allowed to date" It pained me to say it, i mean i love the guy i do but not the way he loves me. I love him as a friend and nothing more. Loke looked really upset after what i said.

"Loke, can we talk about this at a more appropriate time"

"When Lucy When" Loke said impatiently

"How about when i get back from the request" Loke Nodded and walked up to me and kissed my cheek before slowly disappearing

"Ok, Until then my love" And with that he was gone.

I let out a huge sigh, that Loke he will never give up on winning my love. I shook my head and looked up at the clock, 7:35 'Shit' i thought 'did we really talk for 1/2 an hour. I grabbed my clothes and ran to the door quickly changing, then i locked the door and ran down the stairs to where everyone was waiting.

"Hey, Sorry i took so long" I said, Natsu put on a huge smile

"Thats ok Lucy, you're hear now so lets go" Everyone else agreed, Erza grabbed her trailer load of stuff (as always) which miraculously came out of nowhere. As we headed off towards our next request i couldn't help but think about the conversation i had with Loke.

"Hey Lucy, Whats Wrong" I looked up to see Natsu staring at we with a worried look

"Are you Ok?, you look troubled" The look on Natsu's face, i could tell he was really worried about me. The fact that he cares for me this much, makes me so happy just to be around Natsu.

"I'm ok, thanks for asking its nothing just a talk i had with Loke" Natsu rolled his eyes

"Ahh that Good for Nothing, Perverted Ladies Man sometimes he really bothers me" What Natsu said made me laugh and made me forget about my troubles, Natsu saw a smile overtake my face and decided to laugh with me. Then i thought, was what Natsu said an attempt to make me smile and not be trouble if so it worked. This is the reason why i love him, and have loved him since the day i met him and he took me to fairy tail and helped me become a part of the fairy tail family. Natsu reached his hand out towards me, i looked up into his illuminating black eyes

"Come on, lets go or we'll be late for the train" Natsu smiled, I smiled back

"Ok" I grabbed his hand

"Then what are we waiting for" And with that we ran to catch up to Gray and Erza who were about 200 metres ahead of us and already boarding the train. We were lucky we just managed to board the train before it departed. I sat next to Erza who chose the seat closest to the centre of the train, so i got the window seat and i was directly infront of Natsu. Natsu was staring out into the distance with Happy on his lap, I couldn't help but stare at him. There was so many things he has done for me and i have properly got to thank him for everything, it made me feel bad. Natsu turned for a few seconds and looked at me he smiled at me and it made me blush, i turned away. When Natsu turned and went back to looking out the window i couldn't help but stare back at him.

"So where are we going?" I asked Erza

"Oshibana Town" I remember that place, thats where we fought the dark guild Eisenwald. I nodded my head

"Lucy, why do you keep staring at Natsu" Gray asked unexpectedly, both me and Natsu blushed

"I wasn't staring at him" I said

"You're in llloooovvveee" Happy said, I gave him an evil stare

"Shut it fur-ball" I said angrily, everyone laughed including me. Times like this are things i love and wish would go on forever, but i know they won't so i'll saver every moment i get. Suddenly the train came to an unexpected stop and i was flung forward and landed on Natsu, i looked up and saw that Natsu's face was red and it made my head go red to.

"I'm Sorry Natsu" I said leaping back into my seat

"It's ok Lucy, after all we are friends i don't mind" Natsu said his face went even redder

"OMG YOU TWO REALLY ARE IN LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE!" Happy jumped around saying

"Put a sock in it, or else i'll through you out of the train" I said, Happy suddenly stopped and began to shake, the type of reaction that happens when Erza yells at people. Erza gave a smirk and Gray rolled around on the floor laughing, I gave Gray the same stare and he stopped and sat on his chair like a scared little boy. This made Natsu laugh I joined him and began to laugh, Erza gave out a small chuckle which is rarely seen.

_Next Stop Oshibana Station _

I was happy to be getting of the train, in an attempt to calm down the fun yet awkward train ride we just had. Natsu looked glad because his motion sickness has stopped, even though he is getting better he still gets motion sickness at times. We all headed for a hotel and decided to rest up for the night and we would begin our request in the morning. There was a bell on the door so when we opened it it made a ding noise, an old lady stood behind the counter.

'Excuse me but do you have any rooms?" Erza asked politely

"All i have 2 rooms one with 2 single beds and one with a double" The old lady said with a crackly old voice

"We Will Take Them please" Erza said, everyone was shocked

"Erza, who's gonna have the room with the double bed" Gray asked

"That's Easy, Lucy and Natsu will" Me and Natsu blushed

"What?!" We said at the same time

"Well after all you two have the closest relationship so you get the room with the double" Erza said as her and Gray grabbed the key and walked to their room. Natsu grabbed our key and we headed up to our room, when we opened the door we saw a room with a beautiful sofa, blue and purple rugs, 2 wardrobes and a gorgeous oak wood double bed with silk covers and romantic candles all around the place and an ensuite.

"Great" i said "This place is meant for a couple" i let out a sigh Natsu went and jumped on the bed to feel its softness

"Its not that bad, i can sleep on the sofa if you want" I blushed

"No its ok, I'm going to go have a shower be back in a few" Natsu nodded, I walked into the ensuite and locked the door. i took off my clothes and placed them on the bench and wrapped a towel around myself, just as i was about to step into the shower Loke showed up.

Natsu's POV:

I sat on the bed that made me feel like i was floating on clouds, but i was kinda nervous especially about the fact that i'm sharing a bed with Lucy. I have nothing against Lucy, its just that i really like Lucy and not just as a friend 'Maybe I should ask her out' I thought to myself. But then i could hear Lucy talking to someone, It sounded like Loke i decided to walk up to the door and place my ear against it to hear what they were saying. I couldn't hear much but it sounded like a pretty intense conversation.

(Lucy Talks) (Loke Talks)

...(Big News)...

Then Suddenly i jumped back from the door, did i just hear what i think i just heard?

* * *

**Well that ends chapter one, i hope you liked it i apologize about the fact that it wasn't very long but i don't wanna spoil everything in chapter one. And about the fact that it has (Lucy Talks) (Loke Talks) and (Big News) is because something big is going to happen and why spoil it all in the first chapter, then that would be pointless.**

**Anyway please Review and give me advice about whether you like it or not**

**Bye 4 Now but not 4EVA!... You wish! XD**


End file.
